


Szczęście i gruszki chodzą różnymi drogami

by cap_n_avengers



Series: Gruszkowa królewna [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky kocha gruszki, Gruszki AU, M/M, Sam z nich śmieszkuje, nie dziwię mu się, wyprawa na gruszki
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 09:20:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4700657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cap_n_avengers/pseuds/cap_n_avengers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>O tym jak Steve i Bucky poszli na gruszki.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Szczęście i gruszki chodzą różnymi drogami

**Author's Note:**

> Niebetowane

\- Bucky, jest pierwsza w nocy. Serio musisz jeść gruszki o tej porze? – zapytał Steve.  
\- Oj daj już spokój – westchnął brunet, starając się znaleźć owoce na drzewie. – O! Znalazłem. Podsadź mnie.  
\- Co? – zdziwił się blondyn.  
\- Podsadź mnie. Nie dosięgam do tych ładniejszych.  
\- A jak się wypierdolę?  
\- Gwarantuję ci, że się nie wypierdolisz. A jeśli jednak to upiekę ci ciasto jako wynagrodzenie, zgoda?  
\- Zgoda – zgodził się Rogers z westchnięciem. Pójście na gruszki o pierwszej w nocy. Taki pomysł mógł mieć tylko i wyłącznie Bucky.  
Wziął go na barana, starając się utrzymać równowagę.  
\- Nie kręć się tak.  
\- Nie kręciłbym się tak, gdybyś podszedł bliżej. Już prawie dosięgam – powiedział Barnes, mając gruszkę kilka milimetrów od swojej wyciągniętej ręki.  
_Boże z kim ja się zadaję_ , przeszło przez myśl blondyna.  
\- Rusz tę dupę bliżej! – zażądał Bucky. Jak widać robiło się groźnie, kiedy nie mógł dostać gruszek w swe ręce.  
Steve tylko przewrócił oczami i starał się podejść bliżej.  
\- Jeszcze.  
\- Mam wleźć na płot czy jak? Zresztą sam mogłeś na niego wejść i zerwać te gruszki.  
\- A czy ja ci wyglądam na kota? Chcesz, żebym się zjebał z płotu?  
\- No ja dalej nie pójdę. Płot mnie blokuje.  
Tym razem to Bucky przewrócił oczami.  
\- Dobra, spróbuj się jakoś wcisnąć w niego bardziej, żebym mógł dosięgnąć. To tylko kilka milimetrów.  
\- Wyhoduj sobie dłuższe ręce.  
\- Chciałbyś, Rogers.  
\- Nie ja chciałbym, tylko ty. W końcu to ty… - urwał, gdyż jego przyjaciel znowu zaczął się kręcić. Już miał powiedzieć  _Bucky ogarnij się_ , gdy nagle przechyli się do tyłu i upadli. - …nie możesz dosięgnąć gruszek – dokończył, kiedy wylądowali na betonie. To znaczy, jak po chwili zauważył Steve, kiedy on wylądował na betonie. Brunet za to wisiał na gałęzi.  
\- Mam! – wykrzyknął radośnie, pakując gruszki do kieszeni bluzy. – Ej, bo wiesz… nie obraził bym się, gdybyś mnie stąd ściągnął – dodał zaraz, kiedy zrozumiał w jakiej sytuacji się znajduje.  
Steve zaśmiał się w głos. To była najdziwniejsza i zarazem chyba najśmieszniejsza przygoda w jaką wplątał ich Bucky.  
\- Nie śmiej się, tylko mi pomóż – mruknął brunet i jęknął z niezadowolenia.  
Blondyn w końcu podniósł się z ziemi i otrzepał ręce. Podszedł do przyjaciela i chwycił go i pociągnął w swoją stronę.  
\- Puść tę gałąź. Przecież cię trzymam. Zresztą nie ma szans, żebyś mógł się zabić.  
I Bucky po chwili wahania puścił. Rogers wziął go na ręce.  
\- Wracajmy do domu, gruszkowa królewno – zaśmiał się i ruszył w kierunku domu. – Pamiętaj, że wisisz mi ciasto – zauważył, kiedy weszli do domu.  
\- Dobra, dobra. Ale chyba mogę je upiec w dzień, nie?  
\- Zanim ty je upieczesz to każesz mi jeszcze z pięć razy iść na gruszki, bo wszystkie zeżresz – Steve przewrócił oczami.  
\- Przesadzasz – prychnął brunet.  
***  
Blondyn gadał z Samem, kiedy nagle pojawił się Barnes.  
\- Steve… Musimy iść po gruszki – powiedział cicho, patrząc się uważnie na przyjaciela.  
\- WIEDZIAŁEM! – wykrzyknął Rogers, a po chwili uświadomił sobie, że znając ich szczęście przygoda z nocy się powtórzy. – Ale tym razem wejdź na płot.  
Sam spojrzał na nich pytająco.  
\- Mieliśmy małą przygodę, bo Buckowi zachciało się gruszek o pierwszej w nocy – wytłumaczył Steve, patrząc na Wilsona.  
\- Słucham cię uważnie, mam czas – powiedział Sam.  
Steve zaśmiał się, poczym zaczął tłumaczyć. Bucky opuścił pokój, nie mając zamiaru słuchać tej kompromitującej go historii.  
Kiedy postanowił wrócić, Sam śmiał się wniebogłosy.  
\- Ale wy wiecie, że jesteście debilami i mogliście wejść przez ogród? – zapytał przez łzy. Dawno się tak nie uśmiał.  
Bucky w tym momencie jęknął żałośnie i zrobił fejspalma.  
\- Plus wziąć drabinę – dodał Wilson wciąż się śmiejąc.  
Bucky i Steve wyszli z domu po gruszki. Kiedy zbyt długo nie wracali, przyjaciel poszedł ich poszukać.  
\- NO NIE WIERZĘ – powiedział, kiedy zobaczył, że Steve wisiał, trzymając się gałęzi, drabina leżała na ziemi, a Barnes próbował się podnieść. Szybko wyciągnął telefon i zrobił zdjęcia, żeby wysłać je do Clinta i Nataszy oraz Tony’ego i nawet Bruce’a.  
\- Żałuję tylko, że nie byłem obecny przy waszej pierwszej przygodzie z gruszkami. Chyba nie dane jest wam je zdobyć – zaśmiał się, otrzymując odpowiedzi na zdjęcia.  
  



End file.
